


【all雏】玩具（上）

by Hinaddiction



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaddiction/pseuds/Hinaddiction





	【all雏】玩具（上）

高校足球赛意味着什么？  
草皮地、汗水、青春、阳光。

还有肉体的碰撞。

对于一个还未尝过禁果的精力旺盛的青春期少年来说，和暗恋的另一个少年在赛场上肉体的摩擦、碰撞带来的不仅仅有热血的胜负欲。  
不知道是不是夏日温度过高的原因，今天赛场上的横山裕在阳光下白得反光的肌肤，湿漉漉的发梢，和汗水在皮肤上滑落留下的痕迹，都比平日更让村上信五感到口干舌燥。  
比赛告一段落了，大家也都各自离开了。但对横山裕的爱慕之情和青春期男生内心的躁动和冲动都让村上心痒难搔。

他放弃了忍耐，偷偷穿上横山裕换下的浸满汗水的球衣，闻着他的味道在无人的更衣室自慰。

【啊.....】  
【...要去了.....】  
【Yoko、Yoko......唔！】  
叫着他的名字射了。  
还没来得及平复因喘气起伏的胸口和清理地上的斑斑点点，忘记上锁的门被突然推开。

绿紫  
【信酱，你看见我的钥匙了吗】  
【....信酱，你在.......】

【请、请听我解释】

拼命的想挡住球衣上醒目的45号数字。

【你不用向我解释，不过要是横山君知道了会怎么样呢】

【....】

【你喜欢横山君的吧，要是他知道你是一个趁他不在偷穿他的衣服自慰的变态会怎样呢？】

【......】

【请、请帮我保密.....！】

【可以哦，但这是有条件的】

【什么条件都可以，拜托了...！】

来不及后悔了。

大仓的舌头已经伸入口腔，手也不安分的在球衣下游走。他的吻技很好，嘴唇的触感很柔软，舌头的交缠让村上连咽口水的时间都没有，津液顺着嘴角流下。快要窒息，却推不动体型比自己大了一圈的大仓，只等他尝够了味道才分开。  
村上的嘴唇被吻得有些发红，蒙上了一层水汽的下垂眼看起来比平时更无辜了，他可怜巴巴的用上目线看着大仓忠义，他的后辈，但他不知道自己眼神中的哀求更让大仓想狠狠的侵犯他。

【前辈好可爱...】

这时候就想起用尊称了吗。

【虽然前辈喜欢的是横山君，但现在和前辈做爱的人是我，把别人的衣服脱了吧。】

乳首第一次被陌生的嘴唇触碰引得村上忍不住发出一声呻吟。舌尖舔过顶端，牙齿轻轻啃咬，另一边也没有被冷落，被大手轻一下重一下的拉起、揉捏。未经人事的村上不知道男人的乳首也可以带来快感，刚射完的阴茎又慢慢抬起了头。

【舒服吗？】  
【好色的身体啊，我还没进去呢】

未被开发过的内壁把仅插入的一根手指紧紧吸住。

【好紧啊，啊，不会是第一次吧】  
【真是抱歉呢，没有让前辈把第一次留给喜欢的人】  
【不过我会让你难忘的】

仅仅是前后轻轻移动就能带出一声声甜腻的呻吟。

【好...好痛...不要了...】

【不行哦，这可是前辈答应我的】

拍拍他的屁股。

【放松点，没有润滑剂】

【我要进去了哦】

【啊...！】

在突然的进入后是快速的撞击。  
根本不在乎村上是第一次。  
让村上不禁怀疑他和平日里温柔可爱的后辈是不是同一个人。

【唔.....唔.....】

村上恨自己在粗暴的抽插中得到了快感。  
不想承认。  
拼命的捂住嘴。  
以防漏出呻吟。

【不要忍】

拿来一旁的45号球衣绑住村上的双手。

【想听前辈被我干得浪叫】

【啊....啊.........】

因为这句令人羞耻的话射了。  
白色的浊液喷在两人平坦结实的小腹上。  
大仓不怀好意的伸手抹去还带着温度的精液，  
舔了舔自己的手指，  
俯下身与村上接吻。

【尝到了吗】  
【前辈的味道很甜哦】

高潮后不断收缩的后穴，  
身体颤抖着的样子，  
来不及咽下顺着嘴角往下流的口水，  
都像催情剂一样撩拨着大仓。

【可以射在里面吗】

【不....不要....】

【那就射在脸上吧】

————————————————————————

青紫

【你.....你要干什么】

【信酱的秘密....我也知道了哦】

【..........】

【陪我玩些小玩具吧♡】

在安田的家，  
被戴上手铐。  
蒙上眼。  
戴上项圈。  
拴上了绳。

【猜猜我们今天先玩什么】

【............】

【嗯？】

【................】

巴掌重重落在屁股上。

【信酱不乖，要惩罚】

乳首被夹上乳夹。  
嘴巴戴上口塞。  
手里被强行塞入一根什么。  
被牵着脖子来到了沙发上。

【乖狗狗，先自慰射一次给我看】

颤抖着手。  
把似乎是自慰棒的东西慢慢插入自己的后穴。  
戴着手铐自慰让村上的手腕被勒得发红。  
又羞耻，  
又舒服。  
房间里充满村上的娇喘声和后穴被抽插发出的淫荡的水声。  
安田玩够了，哈哈大笑着。

【这样的信酱太漂亮了，等不及了呢】  
【阴茎涨得要爆炸了】

狠狠的把村上翻了个身，  
插入粗长的性器。  
用手揪着他的头发，  
用力猛冲，  
肉体的碰撞发出响亮的啪啪声，  
每一下都顶到最深处，  
仿佛要把睾丸也操进去。

【好色情的身体】  
【又热又紧】  
【以后都不想操女人了】

【求你了.....Yasu......】

【求我什么？】

【求你停下........】

屁股又挨打了。

【信酱说谎】  
【明明被我干得很爽吧？】  
【流的水把我的地板都弄湿了】  
【舔干净】

不记得这天在安田的玩弄下射了几次失禁了几次。  
不记得被逼着做了多少受到羞辱的事。  
不记得是否被过分粗暴的抽插弄出了眼泪。  
只记得身体里、脸上、嘴里，  
都被当作了欲望的发泄处。

————————————————————————

后来侵犯他的人多了丸山、锦户。  
丸山在做爱时意外的抖S。  
锦户则是一味的横冲直撞派。  
有时被带到学校附近的小旅馆。  
有时在上锁的足球部更衣室就被扒了裤子。  
有时同时和几个人一起。  
隔三差五的侵犯让村上麻木了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，  
会在床上回应他们的动作，  
会毫不顾忌的说出

【快点....再快点....】

已经忘了最初接受侵犯的原因，  
倒不如说，  
弄不清自己是因为被威胁，  
还是控制不住的乐在其中.....

【我变成了他们的玩具吗.....】

这让村上  
连横山突如其来的告白也不知如何应对


End file.
